Double The Trouble
by ZyriaYP01
Summary: When the group is in Toronto for a conference,and are held hostage at a restaurant, will Kim's past come back to bite? Rated T for mild language.
1. Hot Call

**_"Team One, Hot_****_C_**_**all**_**_!_****"** came Winnie's voice over the intercom, interrupting the team's daily workout, _**"Hostage Situation at Ravino's Bar and Grill at 24 Delawny St. One gunman, and ten to fifteen hostages."**_

"Let's keep the peace!" said Sarge, as the team arrives at the scene.

"Winnie, do we know anything about the gunman?" asked Jules, sitting down in the command truck with Spike and Sarge.

"I ran facial recognition from security footage and his name is Brad Channon. He's thirty-four years old, and he has a clean record. Witnesses say Brad was yelling at one of the cooks before he pulled out the gun and shot twice into the ceiling."

"Alright, thanks Winnie. Spike you got any floorplans for me?" asked Sarge.

"Yeah Boss we got a door around back that will lead us straight to the main part of the restaurant."

"Alright Jules I want you to take this one. Ed you're Sierra One, Sam you're Eds backup. Leah, I want you as Sierra Two with Wordy as your backup. Spike you'll be in the truck with me."

"But boss, who'll backup Jules?"

"Spike and I, if she needs it."

"Let's do it!" said Wordy, grabbing his MP5.

"Alright, Jules, go for it." said Sarge, going back in the truck with Spike.

Jules walked around the back to the door. She opened it with ease, and slipped in. She carefully walks through the kitchen to the door that leads to the main room. She then sighs. _'Here we go' _She thinks, before yelling "Brad Channons?! My name is Jules Callaghan I'm with the Police Strategic Response Unit."

"H-How did you get in here?!"

"That's not important, but what is important is that this is resolved peacefully. Can we talk face to face?"

"Fine. But only you. Nobody else."

"Ok, I'm coming in."

Jules then slowly walks in, with her gun raised. She takes a look at the scene. What she sees though, is far from what she was expecting.

"Oh...Shit..."


	2. A Difficult Twist

_"Jules, what's happening in there?"_asked Sarge through the headset.

"Just something I didn't expect." said Jules quietly so Brad couldn't hear her. She tore her eyes away from the other hostages, yet she could still feel their eyes piercing her.

She couldn't believe it. The ten people she could have sworn she would have never seen again. Yet here they were, looking scared, and nothing like the spandex-clad friends she had last seen a decade and a half ago. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sarge

_"Anything we need to worry about?"_

"He's got a hostage at gunpoint. One of the cooks. The others are good."

_"Copy that. Do your thing Jules." _

Jules took a deep breath, cleared her facial expression, and got down to business.

"Sir, like I said before, my name is Jules Callaghan, what's yours?"

"B-Brad Channons."

"And why are you here, Brad?"

"Like you don't know!" He said, point the gun towards the woman.

"But I don't want to hear it from the witnesses, Brad. I want to hear it from you. Why are you doing this?"

"She betrayed me! I gave her a home when she needed it. I gave her food. I let her borrow money from me. And this is how she repays me?!"

_"Jules, the subject's sister, Jenna Channons, works there as a cook. That's probably her."_

"Is this Jenna, Brad?"

"W-What? How did you know that?!" Brad said taken aback by this officer's knowledge of him. He raised the gun.

"Brad, I'm not gonna lie to you, I have four trained snipers looking through the window from the roof, as well as two more looking through every government document we have on you. That's how we know. Now, eventually we are going to know the full story. And we're gonna get it either way. So where do you want it to come from, Brad? A computer, or out of your mouth?"

Brad reluctantly looked at Jules. After a few seconds he sighed, then began.

"We," he said, pointing the gun at Jenna, "were at a family reunion twelve years ago. All of us adults were drinking, and the kids were in the other room, watching TV. Back then, I was a cop, and had just gotten off shift, so I came in my uniform, gun and all. I don't know how, but someone had taken my gun out of my pocket and given it to Jenna. That's when Jenna told us that she was going to move in with her boyfriend, Jimmy. We all hated him. He was with her, and when our dad started yelling at Jenna, he took the gun and threatened both of them with it. I jumped in, and he ended up shooting both me and my dad with it. Once I was shot I passed out from the blood loss. When I woke up, I was in the hospital room and my mom was sitting next to me crying. When I asked her what was wrong, she said that dad had died that morning, and my sister was missing. And now just recently I found out that she blamed me for what happened to dad, still does, after she returned nine years ago begging and pleading for my forgiveness. I gave up so much for _this_," he said, aiming the gun at her, "and she _still _blames me. Now it's time for me to teach her a lesson about who's to blame." he cocked the gun.

_"Sierras 1&2, what's your status?" _

_"No Solution." _Jules heard both teams reply. She knew she had to act quickly.

"Brad, don't do it!"

"WHY NOT! SHE DESERVES IT!" He said, now aiming the gun at Jules.

"Sure she deserves it, but let me tell you now, if you shoot that gun, I shoot you. Do you really want to give your life just so you can take another's away? Let me ask you this Brad, would you rather be dead, or alive. Because if you shoot her, then you'll be dead. So I'm giving you one last chance Brad. Lower the gun, or I will be forced to shoot you." Jules was really hoping she wouldn't have to shoot this guy. Especially in front of the current company. But she aimed at Brad anyway.

"Waiting on your call, Boss." Jules said quietly through the headset. She could here him cursing.

_"You have Scorpio if necessary, Jules."_

"I'd rather be dead then have this filth walking the Earth" he said, his finge pulling the trigger back. Jules cursed.

"Don't make me do this Brad."

"Too late Officer." He said, as he fired at his sister.

Jules ran at Brad and shoved him, causing the gun to turn upwards and shoot the ceiling.

"Subject in custody." said Jules, pulling his arms behind his back and handcuffing him. She then turned to Jenna Channons, silently asking her if she was ok. Jenna nodded, to overwhelmed to do or say anything else. The rest of the team entered.

"Nice job, Jules." said Ed, taking the subject from her.

"Nice one Jules." said Wordy and Spike, going to release the hostages. Lea just nodded, and went to untie Jenna. Sam put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Sarge walked up to her.

"You good?"

"I'm good, Sarge. Thanks."

"Let's go."

The team took the hostages to the medics while Jules talked to Jenna.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving both my life and my brothers. I know he would have regretted it in the end."

"Don't thank me. Your brother was the one who chose not to fight me after I tackled him. He could have easily taken a girl my size. But he didn't, and that's what made the difference."

Jenna then followed Jules to the medics, where Jules dropped her off, ignoring the other hostages' looks, and went to the team.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good guys, thanks."

"You sure?"

"Sarge..."

"Sorry Jules just checking." Sarge said, smiling.

"Hey Jules I think your fan club is waiting for autographs or something." said Spike, looking over her shoulder.

Jules looked over her shoulder and saw_them_ waiting for her.

"Yeah I better go and talk to them, huh."

"Only if you want to Jules." said Sarge, looking at her seriously.

"Yeah, I'll go right now. I'll only be a few minutes. You guys mind wrapping up?" said Jules, looking at the rest of her team.

"No problem, go ahead Jules. We got your back." said Ed.

'Here goes nothing' thought Jules, sighing.

She then went to face, what she thought, would be her doom.


	3. Facing The Spandex

As Jules walked over to them, she silently took in their body language and facial expressions. Jason, and Tommy looked both pissed off, yet pleasantly surprised. Zack, Billy, and Adam looked nervous, but excited, while the girls were happy to see her. Rocky just looked surprised to see her holding an MP5.

_'Time to face the music...' _she thought, as she turned off her mic and reached the group.

"Kim?" asked Trini, walking over to her cautiously, as if not believing Kim was truly there.

"Haven't seen you guys in a while. We need to catch up." said Jules/Kim. Looking at all of them carefully, she noticed something about Tommy. "Oh my god."

"What?" said Tommy, looking confused.

"What happened to your hair?!" she asked, gaping in shock.

"Got it cut about 12 years ago. I forgot you had never seen it." said Tommy, forgetting his anger towards her momentarily.

"Anyways, where are you guys staying? I can take you guys to dinner, and explain what's going on. I owe it to you."

"Yeah, no kidding." said Kat, chuckling and giving Jules a quick hug.

"We're staying at the Hilton Hotel, the one near the arena." said Jason, reaching into his pocket for a piece of paper and a pen.

"GET YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" yelled Ed, pulling out his side arm, as the rest of Team One did the same. Jules had to laugh. The look on her former best friends faces were hilarious.

"Guys! Jason was just reaching for a piece of paper!" said Jules, laughing at her overprotective brothers.

"We told you we would have your back!" said Ed, putting his gun away. "We'll be watching Jules."

Ed, Spike, and Wordy slowly walked away, but Sam and Sarge stayed put.

"Sam?" Jules asked, looking at him. "You can leave now."

"Jules," Sam asked, pulling her aside. "Are you sure you can trust these people?"

"I've known Jason since I was born, and the others since pre-k, Sam. Trust me, ok?"

"Fine, but I'll be keeping an eye on them." said Sam, as they walked back over, Sam giving a nod to Sarge and heading to the trucks.

"Jules, who is this?"

"Um...these are some of my friends from before...I..._knew_ you Sarge." said Jules, looking at him pointedly.

"You mean they're..."

"Yep"

"And were..."

"Bingo."

"I'll let you have a moment with them, then."

"Thanks. I'll meet you back at the barn, yeah?"

"Nah, I'll wait for you over by the trucks. Can't have you walking back in full gear, it's bad publicity. Besides, you now doc will have my ass for leaving you."

"Yeah, no kidding. Thanks, I'll only be a minute, kay?"

"Alright." said Sarge, giving a nod to the group, and walking to the guys.

"Some friends you got there." said Jason, his face regaining some color now that the guys were gone.

"They're more than my friends. They're my brothers. My family. Sarge is my dad. My mentor. I know where your hotel is. I'll meet you there in an hour and a half, OK? Get to the hotel, relax for a little bit. You've had a pretty crazy day. Where are your cars? I'll walk you over to them."

"Right around the corner." said Adam, pointing to the end of the block.

"Alright, follow me." Jules said, leading them past the tape and out of the perimeter, giving the uni a nod as she held the tape up for them. Once they reached the cars she noticed Tommys.

"Black?" she whispered to Trini. "Later." she whispered back.

"Alright I'll come and get you guys around six, ok?"

"Alright, later Kim!" said Rocky, giving her a quick hug. The others did as well. They got into their cars, and left.

* * *

"Ready to go?" asked Sarge as she walked back over to the trucks.

"Not really, but do I have a choice?"

"What's wrong?" asked Sarge, looking at her in concern. Jules turned off her mic and motioned for Sarge to do the same.

"It's just I never expected to see them again. Fifteen years later and they haven't changed a bit. Same personalities, same colors. Once they see how much I've changed, they'll think I'm alien compared to how I was before I left. How can I even face them?"

"Jules. Are you seriously asking me this? Your a negotiator and profiler. You read body language for a living. Connect with subjects. Same with your friends. How they react, is up to them."

"Thanks Sarge."

"You always know I'm there for you Jules, right?"

"Sarge your the father I never had."

"Good." With that they arrived at the Barn, and turned on their mics once more.

* * *

"Everything OK?" asked Wordy, sitting in one of the chairs in the briefing room with the rest of team. They all looked up to see Jules and Sarge walking in.

"All good." said Jules, plopping down next to Spike.

"Alright, Jules has an important dinner to get to, so I'll try to make it quick, but first, a small announcement."

"Everything OK, Boss?" asked Wordy, as he and the others looked at him.

"Yep, but I have something special for a certain female officer who just got the Officer of the Year award for the city of Toronto." He said handing an envelope to Jules with a smile. "Congratulations Constable Callaghan."

The others clapped as Jules opened the envelope.

"Nice one, Jules!" said Spike, clapping her on the back.

"OK, now that that's over, we are incredibly tired, had a long day, so go home to your families and friends, and be here for debrief at 5 tomorrow. Get going Jules! You gotta long night."

"Later guys!" said Jules, sprinting to the hotel, still in uniform. She was late.

* * *

As Jules raced over to the hotel, she saw something. Smoke coming from the side of the road. She pulled over.

"Oh, Shit!" she yelled, seeing a fire. running over, she saw a car, with two people struggling to breathe inside.

"I'm gonna get you guys out of there OK?" she said to the people in the car, before pulling out her sidearm and shooting at the lock. She yanked open the door, and swiped the seat-belt of the driver with her pocketknife.

"OK, miss, I need you to stand back, OK? Stay where I can see you though, OK?" Once the woman nodded, she headed back through the drivers seat, swiping through the passenger's seat-belt. She looked at the boy in front of her. He looked to be 15 or 16 years old. No older than that. Once she got him out, she looked at the car.

"Damn, this thing is gonna blow, we need to get outta range, RUN!" yelled Jules, pulling the guy along side as she ran towards the protection of the road. No sooner had they reached the road when the car blew, raining debris on the three as they hid behind her car. Once the debris stopped, they stood, taking in the damage they saw.

"Thank you SO much." said the man, holding the woman in his arms as she cried, overwhelmed by what they had just gone through.

"No problem, happy to help. Are either of you hurt?" asked Jules, panting while trying to catch her breath. When they both shook their heads, she sighed in relief. "Alright well can you tell me what happened? What was the cause of the accident?"

"We were driving when one of those huge delivery trucks for Savemart Supermarkets ran us off." said the woman, holding onto the man tightly. "W-we didn't even realize the car was on fire until we saw the smoke. We tried to take off our seatbelts but we were trapped!"

"Alright well I need to call this in, firefighters need to put this out before it starts a wildfire. Is there anything else you can tell me about the truck that ran you off?"

"Sorry, it all happened so fast." said the man, shrugging helplessly.

"Alright just stay here for a moment, yes?" after the two nodded, Jules turned, and taking out her phone, called Winnie.

_"SRU."_

"Winnie it's Jules. I need you to send a fire unit to my location. We have a car that just blew up. Send an EMT as well."

_"What happened?"_

"Savemart delivery truck just ran off a car. I got the driver and her husband out and safe right before the thing blew up."

_"Alright, fire unit and medic on their way. Anything else?"_

"Yeah, I need the number for the Hilton hotel by the arena, ASAP."

_Alright the number is 674-7632."_

"Thanks, Winnie, I'll see you tomorrow." with that, Jules hung up. She turned back to the couple, which had calmed down some. "Alright the Fire Unit and Medics are on their way, but once they get here, I have to leave. Medics are going to check you guys out, just in case. You give the Unis your statement, and they'll give you a ride back, OK?"

"Thank you so much for saving my wife and I. We can't thank you enough."

"Of course, happy I could help." She said, nodding and smiling as the Unis arrived. Alright I have to go now, will you two be OK?"

"One thing." said the woman, "Who are you?"

"Constable Jules Callaghan, Strategic Response Unit." she said, then waved to them. She then ran off. Once she reached her car, she pulled out her bluetooth. "Call 674-7632."

_"Hilton hotel, how can I help you?"_

"Hi, I'm trying to reach a group that may be booked under the name Jason Scott."

_"Ah, yes I have them right here, do you want me to patch you through?"_

"Yes please."

After about seven seconds, Jason answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Jason, it's Kim. I know I'm super late but there was an incident on my way there that I had to take care of. You guys still up for dinner?"

_"Yeah, but I'd hurry. Rocky's getting annoyed." _

"I'm about 2 minutes away, I'll be there soon."

_"Alright see you soon."_

Once Kim/Jules arrived she went to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" said the clerk, eyeing her uniform warily.

"Yeah I'm looking for Jason Scott."

"Room 412 on the fourth floor."

"Thanks."

Once Kim/Jules got to the fourth floor, she went to the door, and knocked. A second later the door opened.

"Oh my god, Kim!" said Trini, who had opened the door, looking at her surprised.

"What?" said Kim, looking at her friend, confused.

"Kim, you have soot all over your face, and glass in your hair!" said Aisha, looking at her sister in concern.

"What happened?!" demanded Zack.

"I'll explain at dinner. Is it okay if I use your bathroom to get cleaned up a bit?"

"Of course!" said Tanya, pointing to the bathroom door.

Kim walked in, turning the light on, and looked at the mirror.

"Wow, you guys were right, I didn't realize I look that bad!" said Kim, laughing as she wiped the soot off her face, and ran her hand through her hair getting the glass out. She then tied her hair back in a simple ponytail as she walked back out.

"Wow, Kim, we were prepared to wait for a while and yet it took five minutes!" said Jason, looking at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, well, being on call twenty-four seven makes you a pretty fast dresser!" said Kim, laughing.

"Well should we get going then?" asked Rocky, "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are," said Aisha,"let's go!"

They walked out of the hotel. Jason went with Kim in the first car, while the others followed. They got to the restaurant quickly, and got seats right away, thanks to Kim calling ahead.

"I should have changed, sorry guys. I thought I would have a chance to change first, but then the accident happened, and-"

"Yeah what happened?" interrupted Tommy, before realizing what he had done and smiling apologetically.

"I'm driving towards my place, when I see a fire in a ditch on the side of the road. I pull over, and see it's a car, and there are two people inside of it. I yank open the door, take out my knife and get the driver, a woman, before getting the passenger, a guy. I see a fuel leak right near the fire, and run with them, getting behind my jeep as it explodes. No injuries or fatalities, and they got checked by medics and the Unis took them home. Then I raced here, knowing you guys were probably pissed like hell."

"How did the car get in the ditch?" asked Adam.

"Friken Savemart delivery truck ran it off. Bastard wasn't paying attention. But enough about my work life. I haven't seen you guys in fifteen years!"

"Yeah, we were kind of curious about that ourselves." said Billy, looking at her, smiling, "It's great to see you again Kim."

"Agreed" said Kat and Tanya.

"Yeah, I owe you guys an explanation about my little disappearing act." said Jules, shaking her head. " Are you guys tired? Or maybe you want to come to my place after this and catch up so I can explain?"

"Sure, sounds great!" everyone said.

Once they finished their meals, and Jules/Kim payed, they headed to her house. The others entered her house, as she turned on the lights.

"Nice place you have here Kim." said Tommy looking around.

"Guys make yourselves at home, I just have to get changed really fast, OK?"

Once Jules had gotten changed they started talking.

* * *

**A/N: I know, crappy ending, but it was getting a bit to long for me. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter will be pretty long, and is gonna be about Jules' disappearance. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint, or it's characters, and I do not own Power Rangers, or any of it's characters!**


	4. Explanation

"Alright, so what do you guys want to know?" said Jules, plopping down, now dressed in her sweats.

"Where have you been?" asked Trini, looking at her friend anxiously, "I mean, we tried calling you, texting, even using the old communicators! I mean, why haven't you-"

"Trini, let the girl answer!" said Aisha, chuckling, and shaking her head.

"Thanks, Aisha." Jules smiled, " I'm really sorry guys, but it was something I had to do. It wasn't safe for you to be around me."

"What do you mean, Kimmy? What happened?" asked Jason, looking at her in concern.

Jules sighed. "I disappeared around 2001, right?"

"Yeah, but why?" Billy inquired.

"After I won the 1998 Olympics, I started training at a police academy in New York. My second day on the job, we get a call. Shootout at 3rd and Remmington. An apartment building. I get there, and all hell is breaking loose. We already have three officers dead, and several more injured. My boss, Captain Jenson, sets up a force. Twenty police, myself, and my partner, Officer Reynolds. We were to break in, get the civilians, and get out, two minutes or less. We get in there, I'm on point, first one through the door. All I can see are the forty-five dead bodies, littered on the floor of the lobby. I hear a shot-" Jules swallows hard, unable to hold back the tears welling-up in her eyes. Her friends looked at her, eyes wide in shock of the story so far.

She cleared her throat, and continued on. " I hear a shot, and see my partner, on the floor with a bullet through his head. I then turned around, and the gunman that killed my partner is smiling. He has another hostage, beaten up, and terrified. It's a five year old girl. She's looking at a woman dead next to her, and screaming with tears running down her face. The gunman looks at me, and all I see is darkness. Nothing else. I raise my gun. He tells me, I shoot him, he shoots her. I tried to convince him of the impossible. Convince him that her didn't mean it. He yelled at me, saying I was playing tricks on him. He hadn't noticed he'd lowered his gun. Half of the remaining task force jumped on him. He fired his weapon. I didn't even feel a thing." She lowered her head into her hands, letting the tears spill over.

The others in the room were shocked. They had thought that Kimberley was ignoring them because of the letter. They had no idea how much pain she had gone through.

"I wake up two days later. They told me I had a bullet wound to my stomach and had passed out from shock. My captain comes in and tells me my partner had died instantly. I never even got the chance to spend some time with him. He then tells me that the bastard got away. Somehow, even with all exits windows and even the freaking underground tunnels secure, he fucking escaped."

"Kim, I'm so sorry. We thought..." said Zack, trailing off, and looking awkwardly at the others who were silent.

"I know what you thought. You thought I was ignoring you because of the letter, didn't you. Guys, I understand. I deserved it anyways."

"Kim, you never explained what happened that caused you to move here to Toronto." said Adam, looking at Kimberly questionably.

"Oh yeah, Captain Jenson told me he didn't think this type of job was for me. He told me he had contacted his old friend, Sargent Gregory Parker, of a Police unit here in Toronto. He recommended me for a special task force that only a specific few work on. The Strategic Response Unit. I traveled to Toronto, and Sargent Parker tested me on my psychological evaluation. 1600 questions and 20 drills later, I get accepted into the SRU. Just before I started, I got a call. It was Jenson, saying that they had reason to believe that the guy who shot my partner is after me, and to stay protected I need to change my identity, cut off all contact with any friends, family, or loved ones that could be harmed, and create a whole new life. When I heard this, I considered just dropping off the grid. Both of them. I didn't want to cut contact with you guys, or my parents. But it was either that, or risk you guys getting killed. So I chose the first option. I created a new identity. I didn't call or see you guys, or my parents. Hell, I don't even know if my parents are still alive or not!"

"Kim, that sounds awful!" said Kat, giving Jules a hug.

"It was, still is, but I had to get used to it. About three years ago, I got a call from Captain Reynolds. They had the guy in custody. They wanted me to come and testify against him, but since I wasn't Kimberly Hart anymore, I couldn't. He calls me back two and a half months later, and said the guy was put into federal prison for life. But by the time this all happened, I had left to many open spaces that needed to be filled, and I couldn't go back to my old life."

"What about your teammates on the SRU? Are they okay with all of this?" asked Jason, wrapping an arm around her.

"They have no clue about any of this. Only Sarge and Commander Holleran know about my life as Kimberly Hart."

"Are you okay, Kim?" asked Rocky, looking at her with concern and worry evident in her face..

"Guys, I'm fine. I mean, I've missed you guys like crazy, and I'm glad you finally know the truth, but I like this life. It's way more relaxing now that you know the truth about me."

"Well we're glad we get to see you again, Kim. We've really missed you." said Billy, giving Jules a bear hug.

"There's just one thing guys. in public, can you call me Jules Callaghan? That's what I go by here, and calling me Kim could raise suspicion."

"Of course."

"Now, enough about me, I haven't seen you guys in, what, fifteen years? How are you guys!" she said, smiling and bouncing in her seat.

"Well, Jason and I are married, and run a dojo together." said Trini, kissing Jason on the lips and leaning into him, grinning as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I knew it! I knew there was chemistry between you two back in high school! When did you two get married?"

"September 1, 2001."

"Aww, how sweet." said Jules, smiling. She then turned to Rocky and Aisha, who were currently holding hands and leaning into each other. "And you two look very cute together."

Rocky and Aisha blushed, then Aisha said, "We've been married nine years this weekend!"

"Wow, congratulations, guys! What are doing now?"

" Adam and I co-own a dojo, and Alpha 5 helps us out now that the Morphing Grid is fixed."

"What happened to the Morphing Grid?"

"Long story." said Adam, shaking his head and grimacing.

"Anyways, what about you 'sha?" asked Jules, smiling wide and looking at her best friend.

"I am currently running the old animal shelter that I used to work at."

"You love animals, don't you."

"You know it." said Aisha, smiling at the thought of her furry friends back in Angle Grove.

"Ok, next up, Adam and Tanya, you two look very cozy over there."

"Haha, laugh it up, Kim." said Tanya, sticking her tongue out at the girl. "I am helping out Aisha, and teaching English in Ms. Applebee's old classroom."

"Aww, that's so cool! How are your classes?"

"The kids are nice, but a little less disciplined then we were."

"I bet. Billy and Kat. I have to say, I didn't expect you two to end up together! You make a very cute couple though."

"Thanks, Kim." said Billy and Kat simultaneously.

"So, as Zack once called you 'my main brain,' what have you been doing?"

"Well, once I returned from my adventure on Aquitar, I began researching ranger prototype suits for a new program at NASADA. Confidential and a complete secret to the civilian world."

"And I am currently running a dance program down in LA, and travel around the world putting on performances in different countries."

"Sounds like you two travel around a lot. Billy are you separated from Kat a lot?"

"Nah, I'm able to take my research on the road, so I can travel with Kat when necessary. It's nice, because we can always choose to stay longer if we wish, and fly home separately is we wish to."

"Luckies," Jules muttered under her breath. The others grinned. She noticed their looks and defended herself. "Hey! You try running around in full gear, negotiating criminals and controlling your anger even when you feel like shooting the crap outta them. And then there's the hours. Anyways, Tommy, I have an interesting question for you."

Tommy gulped. He was afraid of this. "Uh, yeah Kim?"

"Exactly when were you planning on telling me you were the Black Dino Thunder Ranger?"

The others stared at her in surprise.

"H-How the hell did you figure it out so fast?" Jason sputtered, overcome with shock, while the others just stared with wide eyes.

"Oh, please, like it wasn't obvious. I turn on the TV one day, and see five dinosaur base spandex covered people. Four teenagers and one adult. Then, the adult starts charging the monster and I think 'Hey, that guys fighting style looks way too familiar.' Then it hits me! I log onto the chat site, and lone and behold, you guys are discussing Mr. Rainbow over here, and Jason is so very kindly making very inappropriate jokes about me and Tommy. By the way," Jules reached over, and slapped Jason, hard, over the head. "That's for those posts."

"W-w-well the thing is-" Tommy said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Wait, don't tell me. You were doing research on an island. Something went wrong, and god forbid that happens, and you decided that grabbing some special gems that have enough power to turn specific people into power rangers isn't a stupid idea. The island explodes, thanks to freaks attacking it, and Lightspeed gets called in worried sick because you were missing. You then forget the fact that you have people who care about you, and while Jason goes on a rampage trying to contact you, who is at that time running around not only in skin tight spandex, but at the same time getting stuck in an Amber statue, and a coma, I'm getting messages from Jason like crazy, who is trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Next thing I see on the site, is a picture of you, except the photo is tinted Green, White, Red, and Black. Have I missed anything?"

"..."

"Guess not." said Jules, smirking at the shocked look on Tommy's face.

"How the hell did you get all of this information? and from whom?"

"I got a call to the soccer stadium where your yellow was performing and she recognized me. Very sweet girl by the way, Dr. Oliver."

"Shut Up..." said Tommy, blushing as the others howled with laughter.

"Alright, enough torturing the poor guy for now." said Tanya, putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I should take you guys home. It's getting late."

"We can get there on our own, Kim." said Kat, turning away from her husband.

"Nah, I need to head back to the SRU anyways, before the Doc catches me still having my MP5. I can get you guys there faster anyways."

"How?"

"Police escort." Jules grinned.

~Ten Minutes Later~

"Ok, here we are." said Jason, smiling as he and Jules got out of the car. The others pulled up as well.

"Ok, so how long are you guys here for?" asked Jules, leaning up against the SUV.

"End of next week."

"Ok, well I have morning shifts starting tomorrow, so I'll give you guys a call, and maybe you could come down to the station and meet my team, yeah?"

"Sounds good, Kimmy." said Jason, pulling her in for a bear hug. The others followed soon after.

"See ya guys!"

"Later Kim!"

With that they parted, Kimberly getting back into the SUV and heading to the station once again.


	5. ReRun?

As Jules walked back into the station, she spotted Sarge in the briefing room. Grinning, she snuck behind him, and grabbed his shoulders. He jumped, startled, and turned to face Jules. She burst out laughing.

"Geez, Jules, don't scare me like that! What are you doing here?" Sarge inquired, still trying to slow his racing heartbeat.

"I needed to change out of my gear before Toth sees me asleep in all this."

"Alright well go home, ok?"

"Copy that, Sarge."

As they were walking towards the lockers, they heard the alarm, followed by Sydney, "Team Three, Hot Call!"

"As Donna and the rest of Team Three ran past, they stopped by Greg and Jules.

"You guys want to get some overtime? We're down two without Jimmy and Alex."

Jules turned to look at Sarge with a pleading look. He looked at her, sighed, and nodded. "Let's keep the peace!" With a grim smile, Sarge and Jules raced to prep.

~En Route~

"Syd, talk to us." said Donna into her headset.

"We've got a bomb threat at Emergency Services. The Head Operator went to reboot the server when she saw some wires and a flashing light. I have her on the line."

"Patch it through to Jules, Syd." with a silent glance at Jules, Sarge knew they were thinking of the same thing. _Not again._

"Nina, it's Jules from the SRU. Please tell us it isn't a rerun."

"Thank god it isn't, Jules. It was hidden underneath a pile of wires, but it wasn't in a box. And it didn't look like a dirty bomb either."

"Alright, thanks Nina, get all nonessential staff out of there, and call if you notice anything different."

"Copy that see you in a few." With that, they hung up, and Sarge and Jules looked at each other, sighing in relief.

"Alright, Team Three, Troy, Sierra One, Lucas, Sierra Two. Me and Sarge'll be in command. James, I want you on witnesses. Jules, think you can diffuse the bomb?"

" I'll give it all I got!"

"Great, let's go!" As they got into their positions, Jules grabbed the bomb gear, and headed inside.

"Jules, thank god you're here. It's starting a very faint beeping about 10 seconds ago."

"Damn, alright I want you guys out of here now." said Jules rushing across the room, stopping when Nina called out to her.

"What about the calls?" One look, and Jules felt her heart break. Sighing, she spoke into her mic.

"Sarge is there any way we could get these three a makeshift call center?"

_"We should be able to shift all calls to the command computers and use the laptops for SRU. Send them out and we'll have the computers set up for them."_

"Sarge you are amazing." "Ok, I want you guys to go out to the command truck and the computers will wire all calls to the headsets inside, ok? GO!" Jules yelled as she heard the beeping grow louder. She ran into the room. She spotted the bomb.

"Okay, Callaghan, let's see what you can do." she muttered to herself. She walked over to the bomb, and set her gear down. She then slowly lifted the bundle of wires. As she did this the beeping grew louder. She looked at the bomb, and her heart stopped._'Shit'_ 10...9...8...

"SEVEN SECONDS TO EXPLOSION!" Jules yelled into the mic, dropping her flashlight. She started running down the hall.

7...6...5... _'Why did it have to be on the second floor' _ thought Jules as she sprinted down the stairs.

_"JULES GET OUTTA THERE!" _She barely heard Sarge yelling into her ear.

3...2...1.. _'I'm sorry guys."_ Was her last thought...

Then the world went black.

* * *

**A/N: This is a little twist. Keep the Peace did happen, but Donna and Jimmy DID NOT die. Oh, and Toronto is fully recovered now. Sorry for the very little amount of ranger involvement, but once we find out who planted the bomb, there will be lots of buttkicking action!**

**A/N 2: I am very proud of myself now, because I have had serious writers block and have finally overcome it. Working on Chapter 6 now! Which should be up by the end of the week at most. Thanks for all of you guys who have been reading this! Feed back is good!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own Power Rangers, Flashpoint, or any of either show's characters.**


	6. He's Back

Team Three and Sarge flinched and gasped as they heard the explosion.

"JULES!" Sarge had to be physically restrained by Team Three as the firefighters rushed to check out the damage. Donna turned Sarge around and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him gently.

"Sarge, I know it's hard, but give them a minute, ok? We'll get her out of there, alright? She's strong." Sarge, unable to speak, nodded, and turned away. he then spoke into his mic.

"Syd, recall Team One. Page them 10-33 and our location."

_"Copy that, Sarge. Keep me posted, ok?"_

"Will do." Sarge sighed, and then ran over to one of the firefighters.

"My teammate's in there. Let me go in and help her."

"Sir, I understand, but one of the main supports has cracked and is blocking the main hallway. Until that is secure, nobody can go in or they could be crushed. We're gonna need three to four hours to clear it."

"Damn it," Sarge muttered as he ran a hand over his face, "Is there any other way in?'

"The basement entrance is collapsed sir, I'm sorry, but it's not safe."

"I honestly don't care whether it's safe or not, there is a future Sargent in there, a protector of this city who's like a daughter to me. Get her out of there, or leave and let SRU handle it. Understood?"

"Y-Yes sir, we'll start digging right away." The now scared firefighter said, running towards his team and giving orders.

"SARGE!" Sarge turned around, and sighed in relief when he saw his own team sprinting towards him in full gear.

"Guys, took you long enough."

"10-33? Who?" asked Ed, a look of fury on his face.

"Jules."

"WHAT?" was the simultaneous yells from his team, who were instantly worried for their little sister.

"What the hell happened?!" asked Spike, looking towards the building that still had smoke pouring out of it. He gulped, and turned back.

"And where is she now?" added Sam, worried for his wife.

"She's trapped on either the first or second floor. Firefighters are working on it now. There's a main wall that collapsed so they're clearing and stabilizing it for us. We were doing overtime with Team Three and there was a bomb. Jules went to try and diffuse it but by the time she got to it, there was only seven seconds to detonation."

"Damn..." They all muttered, "Wait isn't there another way in?" asked Spike hopefully looking at his PDA for floorplans.

"Basement entrance is caved as well." Sarge said with a sigh, taking out his phone and calling Syd. When he saw the questioning looks on the teams faces, he muttered, "Jules has friends visiting. They should know." Into the phone he said "Syd? I need a phone number for a Hotel. Check Jules phone, I think she called it today."

_"Got the number Sarge, patching you through now."_

_"Hilton Hotel, how can I help you?"_

_"_This is Sargent Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit. I need to know if any Officers have visited this hotel in the past two days."

_"Umm...yes, one Jules Callaghan visited a Jason Lee Scott and his friends, why?"_

"I need you to patch me through to mister Scott right away please."

_"Of_ course."

Sarge heard ringing and then Jason picking up.

"Jason, this is Sargent Parker, Jules' boss. We have a bit of a situation here. Jules was diffusing a bomb and she got caught in the blast." He could hear Jason cursing, and moving around.

_"Is she ok?"_

"We're not sure, she's trapped inside the building. Firefighters are working as fast and careful as they can, but it's not looking good. You and your crew wanna come down here?"

_"Yeah, we'll be right down."_

"OK, I'm gonna send over an officer to escort you guys over there."

_"Get my sister outta there Sargent Parker."_

"See you soon."

_(W/Jules, trapped in rubble)_

Jules groaned as she sat up, ignoring the pain throbbing in her head. She looked around, and cursed as she realized where she was. She found her headset, frowning when she saw it was busted. She heard footsteps, and looked up, hoping to see someone she recognized.

But what she saw was much worse.

"No...way..." She started backing up quickly, hoping to the heavens that she was dreaming.

"Long time no see, Ms. Pinky."

"O-Ooze?! But how? T-The Ryan's comet...you exploded!"

"Don't sound so surprised Kimmy. My Ooze was spread across the galaxy. I puled myself together, and with the help of some very old friends, I have finally launched the first of many steps in my revenge against you and the rest of your _team_," he sneered, disgusted at the term, "and now you will suffer in here as a warning signal to your friends to surrender themselves. And if they don't...well, it won't be my body in the explosion. Have a good day Kimmy!"

Ooze disappeared, dropping a note to the other rangers as he did so. Jules started shaking as the severity of the situation hit her. She needed to get out of there, and fast. She got up, about to start looking for a way out. One step, and she screamed in pain as she went down, hitting her head on a beam as she did so. Turning over on her back, she tried to stay awake as she planned her next move. Her head started pounding, and she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Jules, was down for the count.


End file.
